


The Adventures of Rick Sanchez and The Smiths

by DemonsApothecary



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Grandpa Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Hurt/Comfort, People are Assholes, Protective Rick, Quote: Wubba Lubba Dub Dub, Recovery, Rick loves his grandkids, Sad Rick, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsApothecary/pseuds/DemonsApothecary
Summary: The many adventures and mishaps of Rick Sanchez and the Smith Family
Relationships: Beth Smith/Jerry Smith, Rick Sanchez & Beth Smith (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez & Summer Smith
Kudos: 23





	1. King Jellybean strikes back

Morty wants to take Summer back to the land of the giant. Begrudgingly Rick take them, running into and old fiend on the way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Please Rick, I wanna show summer the villagers and the Giants."  
"Yea Grandpa Rick, Please take us". They blue hair man looked down at his grandchildren, remembering the villagers and their paedophile king. But then again, he's most likely dead from the shot.  
"Fine, But this is a tab off your adventure card Morty". They cheered, Jumping through the glowing green portal on the floor.

The Forest in which they landed was teeming with life, the pines lush during this time of the year.  
"The vi-village is this way". Rick strolled leisurely through the forest, taking the worn trail to the village.  
"Remember, last time we were here, i shot their king in the face. So just be wary". They grinned, walking beside their grandpa. The village had changed from last time they came here. A large castle stood in the centre, surrounded by buildings of wood and stone.  
"Halt!" A group of men clad in armour stood in front of them, barbed spears aimed at the strangers.  
"We -burgh- come in peace. My Grandchildren wish to see your village and meet your people". Rick stood, hands in pockets, in the face of the armed men.  
"Rick Sanchez, We require you and your grandchildren to accompany us to the castle. The king wishes to talk to you". Rick looked from Summer and Morty, to the men.  
"Alright". 

They approached the doors to the throne room, Surrounded by another set of armed guards. They grand wooden door swung open, and a large blue man stat upon a golden throne.  
"Ahhh Rick Sanchez". King Jellybean looked down at them from the throne, leering at them. Half of his face was blacken, one eye missing.  
"Last time you were here, i lost and eye". Rick looked at the bean, boarded.  
"Last time i was here, you tried to rape my grandson". Morty and Summer stood, slightly behind Rick, eyeing the grinning blue man.  
"Yesss how is the little man hmm?". Morty shivered slightly, holding tighter onto his Grandfather's arm. Why had he wanted to come back here? Why had he though this was a good idea.  
"He's better, now that he's with me, away from you". Rick stood defiantly in front of the vile creature.  
"I see you've bought another with you. Your Granddaughter i assume?". Summer gripped her brother, shielding him from the disgusting king.  
"Obviously". The King smiled down at him, gesturing to the surrounding guards with his hand. They lunged forward, grabbing the 2 kids, holding their swords to their neck. Rick Pulled out his laser, aiming it at the king.  
"Let go of my Grand kids". His steely eyes focused of the king, who chuckled.  
"Drop the gun, or you loose them". His eyes were steely, flicking from the king, to the swords at Summer and Morty's throats. 

The Gun clattered to the ground, A guard snatching it up out of reach.  
"Now. Let go of my grand kids". The bean smiled, looking down upon the angered scientist.  
"Grab him". A guard ran froward, grabbing Rick's arm.  
"Let go of me you bastards". Another ran forward, grabbing his arm and forcing him to his knees".  
"Grandpa!", Summer yelled, as her and Morty struggled against the guards holding them.  
"You Mother fucker, Get your hands off me!". Chains wrapped around Ricks arms and ankles, immobilising him.  
"Now that were all settled down, lets get down to introductions". He rose, blue flesh wobbling.  
"I am king Jellybean, ruler of this land. And you are under my command". He wobbled forward, coming to a halt in front of Rick.  
"You are Rick Sanchez, and last time you were here, you shot me, for no reason at all". His mouth curved into a sickening smile.  
"With this very gun". Rick's Laser gun was in his hands.  
"You bastard! I shot you because you attempted to rape my grandson". Rick struggled, spitting on the kings shoes.  
"Punishment must be made". King Jellybean raised the gun, pointing it at the struggling mans chest. He stopped, acutely aware of the situation he was in. Risk angering the king more would en up in death, and the possible death of his grand kids.Co-operation might end with injuries but eventual freedom. Ether way, no one was coming out unscathed.  
"What do you want, King Jellybean? To shoot me? To kill me?". The king just smiled, gun pointed at the stoic old man. 

A shot rang out. Rick fell to the ground, a smoking hole in his shoulder.  
"I want you to watch". Rick grit his teeth.  
"Watch what?", The king moved back, giving the gun to the guard,  
"Bring me the boy". Ricks face paled.  
"Don't touch him you bastard!". Morty was moved forward, forced towards the king, by the sword.  
"I almost had you, your sweet young face, in that tavern. I could practically taste you, your sweet innocence. But I've got you know". He Cackled, grabbing Morty from the guard. Summer struggled, screaming for her brother, for her grandpa to do something, anything.  
"Leave him alone, He's just a kid". She screamed the sword tight against her throat.  
"Please leave me alone". The king licked the whimpering Mortys face, reviling in his discomfort. 

Rick was silent, staring with such intense hatred at the monster, touching Morty, his grandson, in such a vile way. And a quiet Rick, was a dangerous Rick. "I will give you 5 seconds to let go of my grand son". His face was cold, void of all emotion. But his eyes shone with such hatred, it could make the most hardened veteran flinch. The king laughed, gripping Morty's hair with his hands. "Five". The Chains holding Rick's hands clattered to the ground. "Four". He stood, glaring at the deranged king. "Three". The guards advanced, grabbing at the scientist. "Two". All the guards, including the one holding Summer, Dropped to the ground, dead. "One" He lunched forward, Pulling Morty from the kings grip. Morty ran to his sister, who stood staring at the dead men on the floor. Rick grabbed the king, slamming his head against the stone floor. "You are a disgusting excuse of a king. Now i'm doing what i should have done months ago". He pulled the gun from the floor, pressing the muzzle to his forehead. "Goodbye bitch". The king lay still, forehead smoking. Rick Slumped to the floor, gripping his shoulder. "Omg Grandpa!" Summer and Morty ran to the fallen man. "You alright Morty. Did he hurt you?", Rick grabbed Morty's face, examining it. "No Rick i'm fine, I just want to go home". The grey walls of the garage were a welcoming sight, familiar and comforting. Morty and Summer sat on the floor, watching Rick tend to the wound on his shoulder. "Summer pass me the vial of blue liquid on the 3rd shelf". The liquid bubbled as it made contact with Rick's skin, sealing the wound. "Are you both gonna be all right?", He eyes them, sitting in the swivel chair. They nodded, eyes focused on the floor. "And we agree that were never going back there". The nodded again, looking up at him. He sigh, leaning back in his chair. It was dark now, and Beth was preparing dinner in the kitchen. "Thank for saving us Grandpa Rick". Summer stood, hugging her grandpa as the exited the garage. "I want going to leave you with that rapist Summer. I know i'm an asshole, but your my Grandkids, and no one messes with the grandkids of Rick Sanchez".


	2. Blue hair, Don't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a Jerry proclaimed 'Family Night', The topic of Rick's unusual hair color somehow comes into play.

"Alright", Jerry stood, facing his family. Since jerry and moved back in, things in the Smith house hold had become different. One of those things was a twice monthly 'family night', which everyone begrudgingly agreed to. They sat on the sofa and arm chair, bored and irritated.  
"Tonight I was thinking we do something different, to our usual game or movie. I was thinking, we could go through some of the old family photo albums".  
"That's actually a really good idea Dad". Summer phone when into the bag jerry held, taken until the night was over.  
"Yea dad, sounds great". Beth looked at her father, zoned out on the arm chair.  
"Dad, do you still have any old albums from our side of the family?", Rick jolted up, whipping drool from his face.  
"Huh, yea I put them in the attic, lemme get them". 

Two dusty boxes sat on the livingroom table, labeled Smith and Sanchez.  
"Who's do we wanna do first?". Jerry looked for his box to Rick's.  
"Well we already know most if the family members from your side of the family Dad, maybe we should go through grandpa Rick's first". Summer picked up the box , putting Jerry's on the floor. Dust flew into the air, the top of the box coated in a thick layer of it. Inside lay 3 albums, bound in thick leather covers.  
"Grandpa, you wanna pick the first one?". He looked into the box, grabbing the newest looking one. 

The first page of the book laid a single, fancy script word. Beth.  
"This is the album me and your grandma made when your mum was born". The first photo was of a small, bundle of blankets held in the arms of a blonde woman as she lay in a hospital bed.  
"Aww look how small you were mum". Morty smiled.  
The next photo was of a younger rick, holding his wife, smiling down at the small bundle.  
"Wow grandpa Rick, you were quite a looker back in the day". Summer smirked at her grandpa.  
"Dad are you wearing a leather jacket in that photo". Beth laughed, looking up at her father. He glared slightly, turning the page. A bigger, dungarees clad beth was lying on the couch, head in her father's lap as he worked on a project. Rick chuckled.  
"Diana never liked me working in the living room, said she didnt want to come home to  
scorch Mark's on the carpet". He flipped the page.  
"Hey I remember that", beth grabbed the book, holding it on her lap.  
"That was my first day of school". Young Beth sat atop Rick's shoulders, clinging onto his mane of blue hair. Her purple school bag hang from one hand, the other hiding her feet.  
"You scared the shit of the teacher that day, portaled right into the class room".  
She flipped to the next photo. Beth sat on the steps of the front porch, wrapped in a blanket. The sun was setting In the background.  
"Mum took that picture. That's from the day you left." She closed the book, putting it back into the box.  
"I want to look at the ones of grandma and grandad". 

Rick pulled out the next book, the cover worn with age. The first page held a picture of a a happy family. A tall, brown hair man, standing next to a blonde haired woman, who was holding a blue haired toddler.  
Rick pointed at each person.  
"That's my father, Daniel Sanchez, My mother, Maria Sanchez, and me". He flipped the page. The picture was one of tranquility. The woman donned a wedding gown, walking down an isle covered in flower petals, beside her, a blonde haired man smiled.  
"That's my mother on her wedding day, and my grandfather, Hugo. She was Maria Luca." 

"Rick, I have a question".  
"Yea Morty",  
"How come your Dad has brown hair, your mum had blonde hair, your Grandad is blonde, both your parents have brown eyes, but you have blue eyes and hair?". Rick sighed closing the book.  
"That's a very long story, Morty".  
"We have time Rick". Jerry lenard forward eager to hear. Rick rolled his eyes.  
"My mother was a scientist, as was my Dad. I was bir with several generic diseases. Albinism and Autism. My parents knew that their would be implications, so they improvised. They had previously experimented with Gene altering. They experimented on me, altering my Genes. As a result of this, they got rid of most of the albinism, but the with the adding and subtraction of Gene's comes with side effects. I was left with plae skin and blue hair, compared to my parent tanned complexion and normal coloured hair. My Gene's are permanently altered, so blue hair is also your Gene's. I have BB blue dominant. Beth has Bb, blonde dominant , Blue recessive. I'm not sure about summer and Morty but their is a chance the both of you could have blue the blue gene. So don't be surprised if your children have blue hair". They sat in silence, prospecting the new information.  
"So let me get this straight", beth looked at her father,"You were a child experiment, experimented on y your parents. And my grandchildren could have blue hair, al because your parents didnt like the way your were when your were born".  
"Yes beth that's what I said. Can I go back to the garage, I have better things to talk about than my shit show of a childhood". He stood, chugging form his flask as he walked out.  
Jerry flopped on the couch, singing deeply.  
"Well that went well".


End file.
